


Is Die Hard Good or Bad For A Boyfriend

by Tsunami09



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: M/M, Testing Out Ideas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29933814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsunami09/pseuds/Tsunami09
Summary: Indulging Stories For Everyone
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Is Die Hard Good or Bad For A Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Indulging Stories For Everyone

Jake panicked and panicked over and over again as he thought about saying yes to that man well maybe he said to himself “fuck it this will be only a hang out right??”  
But there’s a nagging feeling about this man being more than he looks like Jake wants answers but it turns into questions every time.  
One title that has been mentioned many times in the department was “Demon of the field work” and he was the first one to experience it and in a gruesome ways.

Going to the nine-nine department he’d met with so many mixtures of reactions.  
Almost all of them have so much teasing looks at him while the Captain’s look is the scariest and when he has that reaction he can’t talk back to him now.  
When Captain has this expression that means he fucked up really he means badly and should explain what happened in only few sentences.

“Hey Jake, we have heard that you got a date with the star cop! See guys I told you they will start dating and it happened!” Gina teased as all of them smirked evilly.  
“Can we know what his name is? And did you have sex before this?” Charles teased as Jake blush bright red.  
“I just said yes for one date nothing more than you said and t-that was our second meeting! He interests me enough to accept it!” Jake denied as he looked away embarrassed now.  
“Your date must be so hot to actually activate your gaydar that much… now I do wonder did you just fell in love now.” Amy asked slightly confused as she finger guns him.

“Jake, can I ask you to go into my office right now? I need to talk about this “situation” you have and I need to know everything about this man right now as well” Captain said extremely seriously as he gestured for Jake to follow him.  
“YES SIR” Jake exclaimed scared to death now as he walked hastily to his Captain.

“It’s weird right? Captain seemed to be the perfect father figure for him… the thing about Jake is he almost trusting about others and draw in more than enough to be us becoming a family!” Gina remarked as she watches Jake nervously followed Captain,  
Jake now extremely nervous about whatever Captain will say to him or even forbid him from going through with this date…  
Captain has same sex relationship that is not taken in a good way so… maybe he just wants to save him from the same feeling he has in the past and right now.

He stopped inside Captain’s office and a nervous smile appearing on his face and looking away.  
Honestly speaking his Captain is his best father figure in many ways his own dad can’t compare with the kindness and carefulness that Captain has.  
It felt right in his head that Captain should be angry at him with him accepting one of the most dangerous police officer’s dates.

But he can reason with him and he will listen with how he truly cared about him and maybe Akuma has some chance.

Glancing at Captain’s face one thing he could say is “Hot Damn he has vendetta over Akuma alone.”  
He would ask whatever happened between them but this is his issue not Captain’s so he should probably not ask right now.

“Now Peralta… I have some few questions about whatever this man’s intentions with dating you! I need the most honest answers not fakes one! Or else I won’t let you date him at all!” Captain proclaimed as Jake shivers a bit.  
“Well… I don’t know his intentions are…. I’m being honest here sir! But all I know that after the botched task force he suddenly asked me to date him! Nothing more sir please so doesn’t kill him or me after this please!” Jake begged as he smiled as encouraging he can.  
“I won’t kill him or you I know you are extremely honest with me and already honest enough! But there’s one condition I would like to propose I want to meet him before your so called date and he should prove himself to me first before I agree!” Captain proclaimed again as Jake smiled brightly.  
“WAIT you agree right now!? Thank you Thank you sir!! Jake exclaimed as he nearly hugged Captain.  
“But should hid this one rule or else I won’t let you date him or even see him after this!” Captain warned as Jake nods excitedly.

Jake after few minutes talking about whatever rules about dating are and growing excited as the times ticks to 5:00pm.  
But Captain has some great stories and weirdly enough restrictions that keep him from jumping off to the sixth and not remembering their agreement.  
After being dismissed and waiting happily at his desk and getting everything he needs and the hidden away tickets for Die Hard One.

The clock strikes five someone came through the elevator trying to find someone and smiling at everyone now.  
Everyone is shocked as hell they knew that face he the infamous/famous psychologist in the sixth department itself.

Jake just smiled and waved at Akuma then nervously gestured via his hands to Captain’s office.  
Akuma just smirked in return and gestured back to follow him.

“Wait you are the infamous cop at the sixth right!? Wow I never thought you would actually want to date Jake here!” Terry said in oddly tone of happiness.  
“Oh~ I forgot to introduce myself! I’m Akuma Mana I am here to date Jake-Chan! I would love to know your opinions or complaints about it!” Akuma proclaimed as he kisses Jake’s forehead and in return Jake turned bright red.  
“You’re hard to read huh? I never knew someone can hide their personality and intentions so perfectly! I like you Akuma! So that confirms you are indeed that good then!” Gina complemented almost sarcastically as Jake just stared at them.

“I do have one question though…did Jake-Chan~ fall in love with you as in love at first sight theory here?’ Charles asked as Jake just looked away extremely embarrassed now.  
“Well from my own expertise he actually did! Attraction does have different meanings but… his is more prominent to be conscious and willing! But that does explain some things but from my own theory he did!” Akuma explained as the group watched and listened in attentively.

“Please do shut up now Akuma and I only said one date and why would I fall in love when we only met for the third day!!” Jake half yelled growing even redder in the face.  
“Well… he did explain to us the things you have been doing for the past few weeks and it’s short but sweet! But just a question does Captain knew you were lying about delivering files to his department?” Charles half teased as he smirked at Jake’s red face.

Jake just ignored it and dragged Akuma to Captain’s office already embarrassed enough to be not able to not notice Captain up front him.  
After few minutes and he’s noticed him and shivered hard at the Captain’s glare.

“Peralta and you Akuma Mana right? I have heard many things about you “demon of the field work” never thought about you asking a single date from my super rookie of a detective…? Never truly had some type of shame do you psychologist?” Captain half insulted as he glared at the two.  
“Oh~ that title huh…? So you did some research about me then…. so are there any restrictions for our date or can I have my way instead?” Akuma teased as Jake watched extremely nervously.  
“The only restriction you have right now is proving yourself to me and breaking Jake’s heart!” Captain warned as Akuma glared at Captain secretly.

“Ummmm…. So Captain asked for you to state your intentions with me and he also needs full consent with me as well!” Jake chimed in as he looked away.

“Ok then… I was hoping for your blessing and want only the best for Jake-Chan and giving him the best time I can provide! I want him to be not heart broken and needs him to be the happiest man alive!” Akuma proclaimed as he smirked at Captain’s glare.  
“Are you really sure about this? I cannot help but think that maybe you are really lying but I will give you a chance to date him I will only give you up until 2:00 in the morning and if Jake is happy about it then I shall provide!” Captain said in an odd tone as Akuma smiled excitedly,  
“Thank you! Anything he likes or dislikes will be taken seriously for me!” Akuma promised as Captain smirked at the honesty.

Captain dismissed the two satisfied with Akuma’s answer knowing perfectly that the man is telling the truth.  
He knows that man is not lying because he can see and feel that his intentions even though vague it’s straightforward and he liked it.  
Indeed Akuma is the most dangerous cop/psychologist he has extra counter attacks if ever this man tries to do something that Jake does not like.

Jake and Akuma walked/skipping out of the office and visibly excited and relieved to get Captain’s blessings for their date.  
Honestly speaking Jake can deny all he wants but the truth is that he already fell and falling deeper and deeper as the time goes on.  
Akuma just has this charm and shamelessness that matched up with him that makes him so attracted when they first met.

It kills him over and over again at how vocal and violent Akuma’s love for him is but it makes him feel like he’s truly loved in that way.  
One thing when they first met was the way Akuma looks at him it’s truthful concern and they only just met that day.  
Maybe he was stalking him for a while now and fell in love that way…

“Akuma… just so you know we found the Die Hard movie tickets in Jake drawers! Just so you know he absolutely in love with that movie even more with you dating him!” Charles teased as Jake glared at him hard.  
“Oh~ those movies I actually liked them in many ways! Now Jake-Chan do you have any particular scene you loved before?” Akuma asked as a smirked appeared on his face.  
“Wait I love the line “Do I look like I’m ordering pizza” oh that one was my favorite and I quote it many times whenever I’m in trouble!” Jake suddenly said excitedly as he smiled.  
“Wow when anyone asks him about this is his response and even more lines go with it but it’s so cute for us and maybe even to you Akuma huh?” Rosa asked as she smirked.

“It’s extremely adorable for me and would like to watch with him just to see these expressions! I love him being excited and happy like this!” Akuma answered as Jake pouted clearly not liking it.  
“Wow such a gentleman then… well your date will stalled like this we’ll just continue our work and you two go on somewhere Jake-Chan will love or have an interest about!” Gina chimed in as she pat Jake’s back.

The whole department just continued their work and let the two go outside and have fun by themselves.  
As the two go outside breathing in the fresh air and the joy of finally having a chance like this.  
The outside of the department looks slightly bad but for Jake it’s his home ever since he graduated from police academy.

Jake’s reason with why he accepted one date with Akuma was to test if this man is true about his words and actions he needed to know this first before everything else.  
Like as people say “actions speaks louder than words” it would not be weird if Akuma is actually lying if he’s this too attached to him in the first place  
That man was right about his attraction for him and he applauds the way this man notices it instantly and knows the fact that he indeed fell for him.

“So about… what you have said before? I’m actually relieved that you’ve been accepted by him! But please to be aware that Cap is kind of overly protective with us… so be careful with your words!” Jake warned half seriously.  
“Yup Jake-Chan, now what should we talk about first then?” Akuma asked as he smirked knowingly.  
“Well… remember Amy/Santiago? She was my ex-girlfriend and the cause of it was me actually saying that I am BI and can fall in love with men too!” Jake answered as he looked away.  
“And she never accepted that fact right? That’s why she’s always tense and has an aggressive tone on her when I was meeting her back there?” Akuma asked again as he pats Jake’s head comforting him.  
“You’re right she never talks to me after that and suddenly said we are breaking up! That was depressing for me for god’s sake our Cap has a same sex relationship so why break up with me then! She’s such a liar and I still love her I hate it!” Jake answered depressed now as he smiled at the affection.

“Those type of people are just controlling and worse to be in a relationship to, she do look like she love something or you but honestly speaking she never truly did and just wants your attention and fame nothing more than that even a sliver of affection at all!” Akuma comforted as he smiled at Jake.  
“How do I know that you are not going to be like that then?” Jake murmured as he smiled.  
“It’s easy actions speaks louder than words! I would look like manipulative but I would rather be a demon of field work than lead people over false security!” Akuma proclaims as he secretly tried to hold Jake’s hand.  
“Well… then that’s a promise you can’t take it back now!” Jake warned.


End file.
